Obietnica
by Aria Watson
Summary: Severus Snape jest jedynym który może pomóc Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Siódmy rok, niekanoniczne. HG/SS
1. Prolog

Prolog

30.07. 1997

Siódmy rok w Hogwarcie. Jeden z najbardziej wyczekiwanych. Już jako jedenastolatka marzyła o tym, jak idealny to będzie rok. Planowała, że do tego czasu będzie najzdolniejszą uczennicą na swoim roku a może w całej szkole. Razem ze swoim chłopakiem (wysokim i przystojnym brunetem), będzie spędzała dni na powtarzaniu zaklęć i szykowaniu się do życia poza Hogwartem. Tak, wszystko miało być idealne. Hermiona od dawna miała zaplanowany harmonogram ostatniego roku nauki.

Tymczasem słońce wstawało na horyzoncie. W Norze rozbrzmiewały głosy Weasleyów i nie tylko. Przygotowania do ślubu Fleur i Billa osiągnęły końcowe stadium. Hermiona przeciągnęła się, po czym opuściła łóżko. To miał być ciężki dzień, za dwa dni miało się odbyć wesele. Dom błyszczał, suknia panny młodej i sukienki druhen wisiały w szafie, srebra były wyczyszczone.

Panował radosny, choć nerwowy nastró niespokojnie poruszyła się w swoim łóżku. Dzieliła swój pokój z Hermioną, ponieważ inne pokoje były ciasno wypełnione innymi gośćmi. Jak co rano ustawiała się kolejka do łazienki, więc Hermiona postanowiła nie zwlekać tylko szybko przygotować się do pracy. Nim wyszła z pokoju upewniła się, tylko że jej nowa – magicznie powiększona torebka spoczywa bezpiecznie pod łóżkiem. Znajdowały się tam wszystkie rzeczy, które mogły się przydać w nadchodzących miesiącach. Harry już dawno postanowił, że nie wraca do Hogwartu. Obydwoje z Ronem przewidywali taki obrót wydarzeń. Cały szósty rok w Hogwarcie, Hermiona zbierała niezbędne księgi z zaklęciami, składniki na podstawowe eliksiry lecznicze, oraz informacje o miejscach, w których mogą znajdować się horkruksy. Śmierć Dumbledora nie zmieniła ich planów, wprost przeciwnie wzmocniła uczucie, że czas wyruszać w drogę, znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Voldemorta.

31.07.1997  
Urodziny Harry'ego nie przebiegały, jak sobie wymarzyli. Pojawienie się Ministra Magii Scrimgeour wywołało nie małe zamieszanie. Siedząc razem z nim w salonie, Hermiona zastanawiała się, co tym razem przeskrobali. Czy Minister będzie starał się wyciągnąć z nich informacje? Jakie są jego intencje? Po której stronie stoi? Im dłużej patrzyła na niego, tym większy niepokój czuła.  
\- Ronaldzie Weasley, czy sądzi pan, że łączyły pana jakieś szczególne więzi z Albusem Dumbledore'em – zapytał Scrimgeour, a po otrzymaniu niewyraźnej odpowiedzi, która najwyraźniej potwierdziła jakieś jego przypuszczenia, podał Ronowi mały przedmiot.  
-Dumbledore postanowił całej waszej trójce pozostawić cos w spadku – ciągnął Minister, patrząc na nich jeszcze uważniej. – Dla pana Weasleya wygaszacz, rzadki i cenny przedmiot, być może jedyny w swoim rodzaju. To z pewnością wynalazek samego dyrektora.  
\- Dla Hermiony Granger pozostawiono te oto książkę – Scrimgeour podał Hermionie malutka książeczkę. – Baśnie barda Beedle'a.  
Wzięła ją drżącymi rekami, czując łzy na policzkach. Nie spodziewała się czegokolwiek od czarodzieja tak wspaniałego, jak Dumbledore.

\- Jak pani myśli panno Granger, dlaczego Dumbledore pozostawił pani akurat ta konkretna książkę?  
-Nie wiem. Pewnie dlatego, że kocham czytać – Hermiona pociągnęła nosem, starannie unikając wzroku Ministra. Doskonale wiedziała, że to wcale nie, bycie molem książkowym pchnęło Dyrektora do zapisania jej w testamencie tej starej zniszczonej książki. Coś w niej musiało być, kierunkowskaz, którym miał ich pokierować w razie śmierci Dumbledore.  
\- Harry'emu Potterowi pozostawiam złoty znicz, który złapał w swoim pierwszym meczu Quidditcha.

1.08.1997  
Wieczór zbliżał się ku końcowi. Słońce już dawno zaszło za widnokręgiem. Para Młoda powoli wirowała na środku wielkiego białego namiotu weselnego. Panował gwar i Hermiona znużona opadła na krzesło koło Harry'ego. – Już nie mam siły tańczyć – rzuciła do niego – Ron poszedł po piwo – dorzuciła. – Harry? Dobrze się czujesz?  
Spojrzał na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Towarzyszyli mu Elfias Dodge oraz ciotka Muriel. Hermiona nie zdążyła zapytać, o czym rozmawiali, ponieważ nagle na parkiecie pojawił się błyszczący ryś, patronus Kingsleya Shacklebolta. I usłyszeli jego głos:  
\- Ministerstwo padło. Scrimgeour nie żyje. Nadchodzą.

2.08.1997  
Grimmauld Place wyglądało na trzy razy bardziej zapuszczone, niż gdy ostatni raz je widzieli. Po uporaniu się z widmem Szalonookiego rozsiedli się w salonie na pierwszym piętrze, próbując zebrać myśli.  
\- Czy to na pewno bezpieczne miejsce? – zapytał Ron.  
\- Według testamentu Syriusza to miejsce należy teraz do Harry'ego – odparła Hermiona. Harry spojrzał na nią spode łba. To wcale nie musiało oznaczać, że są bezpieczni.  
\- Czy myslicie, że Harry dalej ma na sobie namiar? – drążył Ron.  
-Jeśli bym go miał już dawno by tu byli Śmierciożercy – Harry skrzywił się i usiadł na kanapie obok Hermiony, która skulona obejmowała ramionami nogi.  
Zrezygnowany Ron usiadł na fotelu obok kanapy. Zapadła cisza. Odkąd opuścili Norę kilka godzin temu, nie wiedzieli absolutnie nic o tym, co się dzieje z resztą gości weselnych. Czy żyją, czy może wpadli w łapska wroga?  
Nagle Hermina krzyknęła. Przed nimi pojawiła się srebra łasica, która przemówiła głosem Pana Weasleya – Rodzina bezpieczna, nie odpowiadajcie, jesteśmy śledzeni. – cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą. Ronowi zalśniły łzy w oczach. – Żyją, nic im nie jest – Prawie płakał ze szczęścia. Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie. Ron miał prawo do łez, jego cala rodzina mogła zginąć. Hermiona usiadła na oparciu jego fotela i przytuliła go. Harry tez się odprężył. Myśl, że Ginny jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nie dawała mu spokoju.  
Cała trójka postanowiła się przespać, jednak żadne nie chciało być w tej chwili samo, więc położyli się wspólnie, na podłodze w salonie, w śpiworach, które Hermina wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki. Jak dobrze, że zdążyła ją zabrać ze sobą.  
Harry i Ron już dawno pogrążeni byli w niespokojnym śnie, ale Hermiona nie mogła zasnąć. Spokoju nie dawała jej książka, którą dostała od Dumbledora, a która obecnie znajdowała się w jej torebce. Wyciągnęła ja i zaczęła oglądać w świetle różdżki. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Stara, poplamiona książeczka, z dziecięcymi opowiadaniami. Hermiona czuła coraz większa frustracje przerzucając kolejne strony i nie znajdując na nich nic pożytecznego.  
-Proszę, proszę – jęknęła – niech cokolwiek się wydarzy. Potrzebujemy pomocy, rady, cokolwiek. – Przymknęła oczy. Była tak bardzo zmęczona. Jedna samotna łza spadła na książkę. Byli w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, pozostawieni sami sobie. Ich mentor był martwy. Nora była dostępna dla śmierciożerców i nie mogli tam wrócić. Byli skazani na ukrywanie się. I znikąd pomocy.  
I wydarzyło się coś, czego żadne z obecnych nie zauważyło. Baśnie barda Beedla rozbłysnęły niebieskim światłem. A potem znów zapadła ciemność.W końcu zmęczona przysnęła a książka wypadła z jej rąk i uderzyła o podłogę. Harry zamruczał cos przez sen, Ron przekręcił się na drugi bok, ale Hermiona nagle rozbudzona schyliła się po książkę. Coś wystawała ze zniszczonej okładki książki. Mały fragment pergaminu. Jaśniejszy, nie tak zniszczony i pożółkły jak reszta książki.  
Wyciągnęła go drżącymi rękami. – Lumos – mruknęła i podsunęła karteczkę do światła.

„Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu 18B – dla tych którzy potrzebują pomocy - A.D. "


	2. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1  
Siedzieli w kuchni i jedli owsiankę. Hermiona potrafiła naprawdę wiele, ale gotowanie to nie było jej mocną stroną. Nawet owsianka wydawała się przypalona. Ron grzebał łyżką w talerzu z miną obrzydzenia, ale jedno bardzo złe spojrzenie Hermiony wystarczyło, by nieustannie zmuszał się do wpychania w siebie kolejnych porcji.  
\- To zbyt niebezpieczna, zbyt niepewne- Harry krążył po salonie z kartką w dłoniach. – Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to nie pułapka. Może Ministerstwo od dawna było pod władzą Śmierciożerców i specjalnie zaczarowali książkę, żeby ta kartka trafiła właśnie do ciebie Hermiono – mówił, nieustanie przemierzają kuchnie.  
-Wiem Harry, ale to nasz jedyny trop – powiedziała ze spuszczoną głową Hermiona.  
\- Warto to sprawdzić – nieoczekiwanie Ron poparł ją. – Nie musimy tam wchodzić. Jedno z nas pójdzie tam w pelerynie niewidce i wybada sprawę.  
\- Harry pójdzie tam w pelerynie, a my zażyjemy eliksir wieloskokowy z włosami jakichś mugoli – podchwyciła Hermiona – Eliksir już mamy, wystarczy zdobyć włosy i możemy ruszać.  
Z jakiegoś powodu czuła się zdeterminowana do zbadania adresu, który wypadł z książki. Książki pozostawionej dla NIEJ. To musi przecież coś oznaczać. Prosiła o pomoc i ją dostała. Może to nowa kryjówka zakonu albo skrytka, w której będą ukryte wskazówki. W każdym razie był to jedyny trop, jaki mieli.  
Całe popołudnie obmyślali różne sposoby dostania się tam oraz różne sposoby ucieczki. Hermiona była przygotowana, miała eliksir wielosokowy, który warzyła w tajemnicy pod koniec szóstego roku w Hogwarcie, a włosy mugoli zdobyła na początku wakacji, gdy wróciła do domu. Były to włosy jej sąsiadki oraz jej męża, których państwo Granger zaprosili na grilla z okazji zakończenia kolejnego roku nauki Hermiony. Oczywiście sąsiedzi nie wiedzieli absolutnie nic o szkole, do której chodziła ani o jej zdolnościach. Myśleli, że Hermiona studiuje w renomowanej uczelni w Londynie, dlatego tak rzadko przyjeżdża do domu.  
Wieczorem byli gotowi do drogi. Plan był prosty. Teleportować się do Dziurawego Kotła, przedstaw na Pokątną i stamtąd do Nokturnu. Ron i Hermiona mieli udawać małżeństwo a Harry w pelerynie niewidce w tym czasie egzaminować budynek 18 położony niedaleko sklepu Burkina i Burkes gdzie mieli zatrzymać się Ron z Hermioną.  
Teleportowali się. To był deszczowy wieczór bardzo zimny jak na początek sierpnia. Nic nie przypominało uroczego wieczoru kilka dni wcześniej, gdy Fleur i Bill brali ślub. Ron i Hermiona przypominający teraz dokładnie sąsiadów Hermiony, powoli szli w kierunku Nokturnu, nieustannie rozglądając się na boki. Weszli w uliczkę prowadząca do sklepu Burkina i Burkesa udając, że nie widzą zakapturzonych postaci poustawianych na całej długości Pokątnej oraz Nokturnu.  
-Zachowujmy się naturalnie – syknęła Hermiona do ucha Rona, gdy ten zawahał się przed drzwiami sklepu. Weszli, udając, że zachwycił ich medalion wystawy- duży, ciężki i zapewne obarczony paskudna klątwą.  
Harry w tym czasie podszedł do budynku 18. Bez trudu znalazł numer 18 A. Ale na tym był koniec. Skoro jest 18 A, to musi być i B, pomyślał przytomnie Harry po tym, gdy po raz trzeci obchodził budynek dokoła i nic nie znalazł.  
Zły za zmarnowany czas wrócił pod numer 13, gdzie czekali Ron i Hermiona. –Nic z tego-szepnął jej do ucha. – Nic nie znalazłem, to tylko zmarnowany czas.  
Hermiona strapiła się. Pożegnali się z właścicielem sklepu i wyszli. Wrócili ta sama drogą i teleportowali powrotem.  
Chłopcy rozpalili w kominku a Hermiona zrobiła kanapki. Przy płonącym kominku zjedli a później, rozegrali kilka partyjek szachów. Było źle. Hermiona widziała rozpacz w oczach przyjaciół. Nikt nie wiedział co zrobić. Ale ona wiedziała, że ten adres to nie może być pomyłka. Może jest chroniony. Dokładnie tak jak Grimmauld Place. Poczekała, aż chłopcy zasną. Ubrała się ciepło, nałożyła peleryne niewidkę i zabrała kawałek pergaminu z adresem ze sobą.  
Teleportowała się ponownie na Pokątna. Przeszła do Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i stanęła przed budynkiem 18. Wciągnęła pergamin drżącymi rekami i wyszeptała:  
\- Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu 18 B. Przesyła mnie Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore.  
Z początku nic się nie stało. A po chwili pomiędzy dwoma przednimi oknami w budynku zaczęły rosnąć drzwi. Najpierw malutkie, nie większe od dziurki od klucza a później coraz większe. Rozpychały się pomiędzy oknami, znikąd pojawiły się ładne schody z balustradą. Wydawało się, że nikt inny oprócz Hermiony ich nie widzi.  
Cicho westchnęła. A jednak.  
Weszła po stopniach i złapała kołatkę. Miała kształt głowy feniksa. Był to obiecujący znak. Zdjęła pelerynę niewidkę.  
Nim zastukała drzwi otworzyły się. A stał w nich nie kto inny, lecz sam Severus Snape we własnej osobie równie zdziwiony co ona. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w nią. Zimny pot spłynął do po jej plecach.  
Popatrzył na nią, pokręcił głowa w akcie ostatecznego poddania i gestem zaprosił do środka.  
Chłopcy mieli racje, to musiała być pułapka. Zaraz zginie, a oni nie będą wiedzieli, co się z nią stało. Nim się zorientują, gdzie poszła, mogą minąć tygodnie – myślała, szybko przekraczając próg.


	3. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2  
Zamknął drzwi, wyminął ją bez słów i bardzo chwiejnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, pozostawiając za sobą woń alkoholu. Weszła za Snapem do salonu. Usiadła na kanapie we wskazanym miejscu, próbując zbyt mocno nie rozglądać się dokoła. Była przerażona. I rozbita.  
Przed nią stał morderca Dumbledora.  
-Miło cię znów widzieć Hermiono – powiedział zachrypłym szeptem. Uśmiechnął się do niej raczej szalonym krzywym uśmiechem, raczej grymasem niż oznaka radości i usiadł na środku dywanu. Nie na fotelu, nie obok niej, nawet nie na stoliku przed nią. Usiadł na środku dywanu przed wygasłym kominkiem. W dłoni trzymał prawie pusta butelkę ognistej. Spuścił głowę, zachybotał się i już po chwili leżał na ziemi.  
Hermiona cienko pisnęła i ruszyła w jego stronę. Przyklękła przy nim, przykładając mu różdżkę do gardła. Spojrzała na jego twarz. I nie wierzyła własnym oczom.  
Spał  
Ten stary nietoperz spał sobie w najlepsze.  
Był kompletnie pijany. Cuchnął przetrawionym alkoholem, potem i Merlin wie czym jeszcze, zmizerniał, a pod oczami miał cienie. Wyglądał jak wrak, a nie ulubiony Śmierciozerca Czarnego Pana, który właśnie zamordował jednego z największych czarodziei wszechczasów.  
Usiadła koło niego na dywanie, starając się zrozumieć, co tak właściwie się stało. Dlaczego jeszcze żyła? Czy to zasługa alkoholu, czy może nigdy nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. A jego stan? Czy to wycieńczenie to może być żal za grzechy?  
Wstała. Czas się rozejrzeć pomyślała i zupełnie nie kłopocząc się pochrapującym Snapem poszła porozglądać się po mieszkaniu. Było to małe mieszkanko. Parter i piętro. Kuchnia, łazienka i salon na dole, oraz dwie sypialnie na górze. Zadziwiająco ładnie urządzone. Najdziwniejsze było to, że dominowały kolory Gryffindoru. Złoto i czerwień. Poza tym nie było tam nic podejrzanego.  
Wróciła na dół. Snape wciąż leżał w tej samej pozycji. Rozejrzała się po salonie. Niemal dostała ataku serca, gdy zobaczyła, kto śpi w portrecie nad kominkiem.  
To był Albus Dumbledore.  
Zebrała się w sobie i zastukała w ramy obrazu.  
-Przepraszam? Profesorze Dumbledore?  
Staruszek drgnął wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale gdy na nią spojrzał jego oblicze rozjaśniło się.  
\- Ach, panna Granger, jak to miło panią widzieć – powiedział Albus – ciesze się, że tu jesteś. Oznacza to, że ministerstwo nareszcie przekazało wam to, co zostawiłam wam w testamencie. Długo zwlekali. Zapewne obejrzeli wszystko z każdej strony. Cale szczęscie, że to ja jestem najwybitniejszym czarodziejem swoich czasów – paplał nie zważając na minę Hermiony.  
-Profesorze otrzymałam pańską wiadomość, ale o tu robi Snape? Przecież to on pana…to on…  
-Severus działał na moje polecenie – powiedział Dyrektor, surowo patrząc na nią spod swoich okularów połówek.- Chyba czas ci wszystko wytłumaczyć.  
Pół godziny później Hermiona wiedziała dość. Dosć, by uciec stamtąd z krzykiem. Dumbledore zmusił Snape'a by zabił go, bo tylko to mogło uratować Draco. Snape wciąż był ich szpiegiem a teraz miał być nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu. A na pytanie, skąd ma wiedzieć, że Snape naprawdę jest po ich stronie, odparł tylko srogo:  
\- Ja mu wierzę, to wystarczy. Czy jego stan i sam fakt bycia tu nie jest dla ciebie dowodem? To moje mieszkanie. Odziedziczyłem je lata temu po moim zmarłym wuju. Trzymałem je przez te wszystkie lata z myślą o tym, że może się kiedyś przyda. W zeszłym roku dałem do niego adres Severusowi w razie, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Miało to być jego schronienie. Ale jak widze do te pory używa je raczej po to, by zalewać swoje smutki.  
Hermiona dalej nie czuła się przekonana, Snape zamruczał cos pod nosem. Spojrzała na niego. I nagle poczuła nowe uczucie. Litość.  
Jeśli to, co mówił Dumbledore jest prawdą to znaczy to, że ten biedny człowiek przeszedł przez piekło. Cały zakon szukał go gotowy zamordować w każdej chwili. Został przeklęty przez każdego z nich. Stał się zdrajca. Już nie było nikogo, kto by wierzył, że jest dobrym człowiekiem, członkiem zakonu. Teraz przez cały czas musiał udawać Śmierciożercę. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości inaczej nie będzie dla niego litości.  
A mimo wszystko, leżał teraz na ziemi, nieprzytomny.  
-Hermiono – powiedział Dumbledore patrząc na nią badawczo – chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę. Severus złożył mi przysiege, że nawet teraz będzie wam pomagał i dla was szpiegował. Ale problem w tym, że nikt nie wie i nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że wciąż jest jednym z nas. Jesteś jedyna, która o tym wie. Jedyną, która poświadczy, gdy nadejdzie czas. I jedyna, która może być łącznikiem pomiędzy nim a Harrym.  
Hermiona pokiwała głową. Jeśli to prawda to Harry nigdy w to nie uwierzy. A Snape wciąż może mieć dla nich ważne informacje. Być może on jest ich ratunkiem. O ile oczywiście to nie jest jakiś dowcip. Może to po prostu zły sen i obudzi się będąc wciąż w Norze a Ginny będzie spała w łóżku obok?  
-Ten chłopiec cię potrzebuje, spójrz, w jakim jest stanie. – Albus potarł nos i zmarszczył brwi. – Potrzebujemy go, wszyscy. A najbardziej Harry. Hermiono zajmij się Severusem. Teraz to on jest wasza jedyna nadzieją. Harry nie poradzi sobie sam. – Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wstał z krzesła i zniknął z obrazu. Hermiona brzydko zaklęła.  
Wróciła do Snape. Przelewitowała go do większej sypialni. Położyła na łóżku, a później usiadła na fotelu obok łóżka. Patrząc na tę znienawidzoną twarz, zastanawiała się, w co ona właściwie się wpakowała.  
Po dłuższej chwili wstała. Okryła go kocem, który znalazła w szafie i wyszła. Zeszła na dół. To mógł być jedyny taki moment, by lepiej przeszukać pomieszczenie i dowiedzieć się czegoś. Dumbledora nie było. Rama wisiała pusta.  
Hermiona przeszła do kuchni. Obejrzała wszystkie szafki, zajrzała do lodówki (całkowicie pustej, jeśli nie liczyć jednego ogórka i dwóch jajek, Merlin wie co Snape jadł przez ostatnie dni). Na końcu postanowiła zbadać jeszcze jedne drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy.  
Na dole było ciemno. Zapaliła światło różdżką. Wprost nie wierzyła, co ukazało się jej oczom. To było laboratorium. Wspaniała pracownia z dużym blatem do cięcia składników, kilkoma kociołkami różnych rozmiarów oraz regałami na składniki. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowały się wszelakie książki w ozdobnej biblioteczce oraz biurko z wygodnym krzesłem do zapisywania notatek. A nad biurkiem… Hermiona aż parsknęła śmiechem, nad biurkiem wisiała mała korkowa tablica z kolorowymi pinezkami i poprzypinanymi nimi przepisami na eliksiry. Zapewne nowe wynalazki Mistrza Eliksirów. Natychmiast poczuła ciekawość co takiego wytwarza tu Snape.  
-No pięknie, stworzył sobie małe lochy – zamruczała pod nosem.  
Wzięła jedna z książek leżących na biurku i zaczęła czytać notatki nabazgrane na marginesie.  
-Niektórzy nigdy się nie zmienia – szepnęła, myśląc o podręczniku do eliksirów Księcia Półkrwi i zaczęła czytać.

Było grubo po północy, gdy przypomniała sobie, że powinna wracać do Kwatery Głównej. Modliła się, żeby chłopcy spali, gdy wróciła do Grimmauld Place. Poszła cicho do kuchni zastanowić się co powinna teraz zrobić. Powiedzieć im co usłyszała od Dumbledora. Ale Harry nienawidził Snape. A śmierć Dyrektora, nawet jeśli przez niego samego planowana wcale nie polepszała sprawy. Harry był gotów udusić Snape gołymi rekami, gdyby ten kiedykolwiek wpadł mu w ręce. Nie mogło być mowy o tym, by zechciał go wysłuchać, wręcz wykonywać jego polecenia. To musiało pozostać sekretem.  
Najważniejsza sprawa było to, że Hermiona sama nie ufała Snape'owi. Słowa portretu to za mało, by zmazać jego winy. Za mało by mogła zapomnieć, ile złego wyrządził. Najpierw będzie musiała go sprawdzić, nim w ogóle powie mu o jakimkolwiek ruchu Harry'ego.  
Postanowione. Najbliższe tygodnie postanowiła spędzić na poznaniu Snapa bliżej, doprowadzenie go do stanu używalność, oraz sprawdzeniu, czy rzeczywiście jest nadal wierny Zakonowi Feniksa.


	4. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3  
Rano powiedziała chłopcom, że musi udać się na Pokątna i zdobyć składniki do kilku eliksirów, które zamierza przetestować. Nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi. Byli zajęci czymś innym. Teleportowała się przy mieszkaniu nr 18.  
Dzień wcześniej pożyczyła sobie klucze od Snape więc teraz mogła bez problemu wejść do domu. Od razu po przyjściu wzięła się do roboty. Wcześniej zrobiła zakupy i teraz robiła śniadanie. Porządne śniadanie.  
Gdy skończyła, poszła na górę do sypialni, żeby sprawdzić, co robi Snape. Usiadła przy łóżku, patrząc na swojego byłego profesora, który leżał dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawiła wieczór wcześniej. Wyglądał tak samo źle, a pachniał nawet gorzej. Czy to wymiociny koło łóżka? No cóż nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.  
Wpadła na pomysł, ściągnęła z niego powoli koc, odeszła od niego na tyle daleko ile się tylko dało.  
-Aquamenti – szepnęła Hermiona  
Wrzask, jaki się rozległ, mógłby obudzić umarłego. Snape zerwał się z łóżka, zaplatał w koc i padł na ziemie cały czas oblewany strugami zimnej wody z różdżki Hermiony.  
-KTO?! Kto śmie budzić mnie w ten sposób? Kim jesteś! Pokaż się – wrzeszczał, próbując po omacku znaleźć różdżke. Mokre czarne włosy opadały mu na oczy i ramiona, szata zaczynała kleić do ciała, a na podłodze pomału robiła się kałuża. Hermiona uznała, że już chyba wystarczy.  
-Dzień dobry profesorze Snape – powiedziała z naganą w głosie – Skoro kąpiel mamy za sobą to zapraszam na śniadanie. – nie oglądając się na niego, wyszła i zeszła na dół.

Severus Snape w całym swoim życiu został upokorzony wiele razy. Ale to. To było już za wiele. Pamiętał tylko tyle że wczoraj wieczorem wrócił z dziurawego kotła nieco weselszy. Przybyli Avery i Nott i koniecznie chcieli się z nim napić. Śmierciożercy od kilku tygodni nieustannie świętowali zabicie Dumbledora oraz Moody'iego. Powinien się aportować do Hogsmeade, ponieważ jako nowy dyrektor Hogwartu teraz to był jego dom, ale był taki zmęczony. Tak strasznie zmęczony. A tajna kwatera Dumbledora była tak blisko. Zaczynał czuc, że wszystkie uczucia, jakie ukrywał przez ostatnie tygodnie, zaczynają wypełzać na powierzchnie. Dumbledore, Moody, wszyscy niewinni, którzy zostali zabici w ostatnim czasie przez Voldemorta. Może to jego wina. Gdyby był lepszym szpiegiem…  
Czuł, że oczy mu wilgotnieją. Jeśli teraz Czarny pan by go wezwał, nie potrafiłby postawić przed nim ściany w umyśle. Nie, Hogwart to zły pomysł. Dzisiaj musi się schować, ukryć do końca utopić żal a jutro będzie nowym człowiekiem.  
Z tą nowa myślą udał się do mieszkania na Nokturnie. Za łóżkiem miał schowane kilka butelek ognistej. Nie wiedział, czemu je chowa. Dumbledore nie żył, a z obrazu i tak ich nie zobaczy. Ale cos głęboko mówiło mu, że to zawsze będzie mieszkanie Albusa. On jest tu tylko gościem. I to rzadkim. Teraz jako ulubienie Czarnego Pana nie mógł ot, tak siebie znikać. Musiał być stale na widoku. Zawsze pod ręką gotowy do wykonania najbardziej parszywych zadań.  
Trochę wypił, reszty nie pamiętał. Nie miał pojęcia jak dostał się do łóżka. I ta pobudka. Czy ktoś tu naprawdę był, czy majaczył? Ale przecież był cały mokry. Ktoś musi być w mieszkaniu. Wróg czy przyjaciel? I Czy on aby przypadkiem nie usłyszał słowa śniadanie? Nie, musiał się przesłyszeć. Nikt nie robi śniadania dla zdrajcy.  
Zszedł na dół i poczuł wspaniałe zapachy. To znaczy byłyby wspaniałe, gdyby nie to, że miał kaca i robiło mu się niedobrze.  
-Niedobrze, niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze – mruczał pod nosem Snape  
Po drodze wstąpił do łazienki. Szybko wziął prysznic, wyczyścił szaty różdżka i wszedł do kuchni.  
Jego oczom ukazał się widok przedziwny. Nie był pewien czy to sen czy jawa. Niska postać z burzą brązowych włosów kręciła się po kuchni w fartuszku z godłem Gryffindoru. Przechylił głowę, zmrużył oczy, skupił wzrok…  
\- Na gacie Merlina, co tu robisz Granger? - wysapał

-Pana też miło widzieć-cierpko odparła Hermiona, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła to smażenia bekonu.  
Snape znieruchomiał, jakby ktoś go trafił zaklęciem. Czy wczoraj, aby na pewno trafił do dobrego mieszkania? A może umarł i to jest jego piekło? On na kacu i Wiem – To - Wszystko zadręczająca go pytaniami do końca wszechświata.  
Ostrożnie usiadł przy stole jakby ten miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Hermiona postawiła przed nim talerz pełen grzanek i bekonu. Popatrzył na niego niepewny. A co jeśli wyskoczy niego Potter i zacznie tańczyć kankana? Dzisiaj już chyba nic by go nie zdziwiło.  
Spojrzał na talerz, a potem na Hermione i znów na talerz, i znów na Hermione, i gdy trzeci raz spojrzał na talerz, nie biorąc ani kęsa, ta wrzasnęła:  
\- Liczysz na to, że cię nakarmię?  
-Chciałabyś – mruknął Snape pod nosem i wziął ostrożnie grzankę. Żuł ją powoli nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. A ona wcale nie pomagała. Mała irytująca Granger usiadła naprzeciwko niego i tylko patrzyła jak je.  
\- Wiem, że musiałeś go zabić. Dumbledore mi wczoraj powiedział. Już wiem wszystko – powiedziała wreszcie, przerywając tę niezręczną cisze.  
-Co wcale nie oznacza, że nagle jestem jakimś cholernym aniołkiem. Jestem śmierciożercom. A ciebie nie powinno tu być.  
\- Wiem, ale dostałam ten adres on niego  
-Od kogo? – zapytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc  
-Od Dumbledore, powiedział mi wczoraj, że chce, żebym była łącznikiem pomiędzy panem a Harrym. Musimy odnaleźć resztę Horkruksów. Nie damy rady sami. Nie wiemy gdzie zacząć. Jeśli rzeczywiście jest pan z nami, liczę na to, że pan pomoże – powiedziała znużonym głosem.  
-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten stary głupiec zaplanował swoja śmierć, w każdym calu, a zapomniał powiedzieć wam gdzie macie szukać? – Snape patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. – To niewiarygodne. Cały czarodziejski świat zależy od trojki nastolatków, którzy nie mają pojęcia co robić – przestał się śmieć i skrzywił straszliwie.  
\- Nie wiem jak mam wam pomóc – odrzekł – Ja sam jestem „koszyczkiem, który dynda na ramieniu Czarnego Pana" czy cos w ten deseń- sarknął – Wiem tyle, co i wy, no może trochę więcej. – zamyślił się Snape.  
Hermiona oparła głowę na rękach. Nie wierzyła w żadne jego słowo. Jeśli Dumbledore mówi, że Snape ma im pomóc to znaczy, że musi cos wiedzieć. A ona wyciągnie z niego co.  
Snape zjadł do końca, czując się trochę lepiej. Popatrzył na nią. Zmieniła się, odkąd ja widział ostatni raz, kilka miesięcy temu. Wychudła, zmizerniała i wydawała się zrozpaczona. Ale gdy teraz patrzyła na niego, miała jakąś nadzieje w oczach, determinacje. Widział już to spojrzenie w taki wielu młodych oczach. Oczach, których właściciele szybko ginęli z ręki Voldemorta. Byłoby szkoda, gdyby ona – pomyślał i szybko się zganił – To tylko dziecko – mruknął pod nosem.  
-Dobrze. Pomogę wam. Postaram się pomóc. Ale niech pani pamięta panno Granger. Oficjalnie jestem śmierciożercą. To miejsce oficjalnie nie istnieje, a ja pani nigdy nie widziałem. Każda nasza rozmowa jest tajna. Nawet Potter nie może o niej wiedzieć. A może szczególnie Potter. Straciłby do pani zaufanie. – mówił, ważąc każde słowo. Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz. Jej obliczę zaczęło się rozjaśniać i po chwili uśmiechała się o niego radośnie.  
-Idiotka – skwitował w myślach Snape – To tylko banda dzieciaków, ale cóż i tak nie oczekiwałem późnej starości.  
\- To jest wojna, niech pani o tym nie zapomina – zganił ją. Uśmiech Hermiony zgasł. Rozumiała co próbował powiedzieć.  
-Jest jeszcze kilka spraw panno Granger, zakon a szczególnie wy będziecie potrzebowali eliksirów oraz innych rzeczy. Dam pani zapasowy klucz i umówmy się, że może pani korzystać z pracowni na dole, gdy będzie pani w potrzebie. Oczywiście liczę na to, że nie wysadzi jej pani jak jakiś bezmózgi bałwan – uśmiechnął się złośliwie widząc jak Hermiona się rumieni – oczekują utrzymywania w niej porządku. Umówmy się, że co jakiś czas będziemy się spotykali. Nie chce, żeby pani zdawała mi szczegółowy raport, wręcz przeciwnie wolałbym nie wiedzieć, gdzie przebywacie. Chce tylko wiedzieć, mniej więcej, czego się dowiedzieliście i czego potrzebujecie. W zamian ja postaram się zdobywać dla was informacje.  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową. Po chwili przypomniała obie coś. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła monetę. To były te samo monety, których używali jako Gwardia Dumbledora do ustalania spotkań. Hermiona miała ich jeszcze kilka w zapasie. Miały dla niej wartość sentymentalna wiec zawsze miała kilka w kieszeni na szczęście. Dała jedną z nich Severusowi i wytłumaczyła jak używać, gdy będzie chciał się z nią spotkać lub gdy ona będzie potrzebowała pomocy.  
-Dziękuje panie profesorze – powiedziała – Będę musiała już iść, żeby chłopcy nic nie podejrzewali. Bardzo doceniam pańską pomoc i oni też, nawet jeśli nie wiedzą, ile już pan dla nich zrobił. Niech pan pamięta, że ja znam prawdę i gdy wojna się skończy opowiem wszystkim jak było - wstała, rzuciła mu długie spojrzenie, pod którego ciężarem Snape zadrżał i wyszła.  
\- Nie panno Granger, nie sadze, żebym przeżył tę wojnę – szepnął cicho do zamykających się drzwi. Został całkiem sam.


	5. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4  
Harry był na skraju rozpaczy. Minęły tygodnie, od kiedy pierwszy raz teleportowali się do Grummauld Place. Zbyt dużo się przez ten czas nie zmieniło. Miał wrażenie, że już chyba tylko Hermiona widzi jakieś wyjście z sytuacji, w której się znaleźli. Przez cały czas zajęta była wertowaniem książek i zapisywaniem rolek pergaminu notatkami.  
Nieuchronnie nadchodziła jesień. Robiło się coraz zimniej. Wrzesień był za pasem i cała trójka powinna szykować się do nowego roku szkolnego. Problem w tym, że żadne z nich nie zamierzało się pojawić w Hogwarcie. Na strychu Weasleyów przebrany za Rona ghul, udawał bardzo chorego, co poświadczył wezwany magomedyk. Oczywiście był to jeden z członków Zakonu, który wystawił zaświadczenie o chorobie Ronalda.  
Harry i Hermiona oficjalnie byli na Liście. Ministerstwo poszukiwało ich za szerzenie kłamstw o powrocie Voldemorta oraz szeregu innych przewinień. Zamknięci we trójkę powoli zaczynali wariować. Udało im się wysłać wiadomość do Remusa Lupina, za pomocą patronusa Hermiony, o tym, gdzie się obecnie znajdują. Kilka dni później Lupin pojawił się w Kwaterze Głównej.  
-Harry, Ron, Hermiono ! Tak dobrze widzieć was całych. – powiedział, gdy tylko po przekroczeniu progu skończył im się uważnie przyglądać.  
-Martwiliśmy się o was, szczególnie twoi rodzice, Ron. – ciągnął mężczyzna. Nie wiele się zmienił od czasu, gdy widzieli go po raz ostatni. Był świeżo po ślubie z Nimfadora Tonks i widać było, że miesiąc miodowy mu służy. Brązowe włosy pokrywała pomału siwizna, ale w oczy błyszczały młodzieńczym blaskiem.  
\- Właściwie przybyłem tu do Hermiony, ale myślę, że musicie to wszyscy usłyszeć. –  
Usiadł przy stole w kuchni, a reszta usiadła naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Po śmierci Dumbledora sytuacja jest tragiczna. Nasi musza się ukrywać. Strąciliśmy nie tylko lidera, ale i dostawy eliksirów. Potrzebujemy mikstur leczniczych. Przydałyby się również Veritaserum i Wielosokowy. Teraz gdy już wiemy po czyjej stronie stoi Smarkerus – skrzywił się – brakuje nam Mistrza Eliksirów. Każdego dnia nasi walczą i ponoszą coraz gorsze obrażenia. – zamilkł na chwilę, po czym ciągnął. – Hermiono, pamiętam, że zawsze byłaś dobra z Eliksirów. Co byś powiedziała na to, by trochę pomóc Zakonowi?  
-Ja? Do tej pory pomagałam w wytwarzaniu większości eliksirów i myślę, że i teraz dałabym radę. Jedynym problemem będą składniki. Jestem poszukiwana, nie mam jak ich zdobyć – rozłożyła bezradnie ręce i wpatrzyła się w Lupina.  
\- Składniki nie musza być problemem. Moody przewidział taka sytuacje. – kontynuował Lupin, gładząc się po brodzie w zamyśleniu.  
\- Przed śmiercią zdążył jeszcze dać mi adres do kogoś, kto może nam pomóc. Pochodzi z Anglii, ale wychował się w Bułgarii. Twierdzi, że po wielu latach postanowił wrócić do ojczyzny. Nikt do końca nie wie, skąd się tak dokładnie wziął, ale Moody powiedział, że mu ufa. To facet w moim wieku posiada aptekę niedaleko Pokątnej. Czarne włosy, wysoki, brązowe oczy. Nic specjalnego. Mógłby dostarczać wam składniki eliksirów. Dyrektor zostawił w skrytce bankowej Zakonu sporą kwotę. Powinna starczyć na jakiś czas. Rozmawiałem z nim dwa dni temu. Wydaje się w porządku – wzruszył ramionami Lupin.  
Hermiona zamyśliła się. Facet mógł być podejrzany, ale skoro Szalonooki mu ufał i sam go polecił.  
\- Zgoda. I tak w tej chwili nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Wciąż nie wiemy jak poradzić sobie z zadaniem od Dumbledora i zniszczeniem Voldemorta. – kiwnęła głową – Przekaż mu, że spotkam się z nim jutro w mugolskiej części Londynu. – Podała mu konkretny adres, a ten zapisał go i schował do kieszeni.  
-Facet nazywa się Tom Clark.  
Jeszcze chwilę porozmawiali i Remus musiał się pożegnać. Wyszedł obiecując, że niedługo odwiedzi ich ponownie, jeśli tylko będzie bezpiecznie. Po jego wyjściu cala trojka przeszła do salonu.  
-Hermiono – zaczął Harry niepewnie – chyba nie powinnaś tam iść sama, ten facet to może być szpieg Voldemorta albo i gorzej. Ja i Ron również powinniśmy tam być.  
-Właśnie, to niebezpieczne – Ron przytaknął – mamy jeszcze trochę wielosokowego. Pójdziemy razem. – dodał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, a ona nie próbowała protestować. Na myśl o spotkaniu z nerwów bolał ja żołądek.  
Następnego dnia pojawili się na umówionym miejscu przed czasem. Mała kawiarenka na obrzeżach Londynu wyglądała spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Usiedli naprzeciwko w Lodziarni i obserwowali, co się wydarzy. O umówionej porze pojawił się mężczyzna i zajął zarezerwowany wcześniej przez Hermione stolik. Wyglądał tak, jak opisał go dzień wcześniej Lupin. Wysoki i szczupły, z półdługimi Czarnymi włosami, ciemny kilkudniowy zarost. Ubrany był w jeansy i skórzaną brązową kurtkę. Usiadł, po czym wyciągnął mugolska gazetę i zaczął czytać.  
Hermiona uznała, że już czas.  
-Ron ty zostajesz tutaj, tak jak ustaliliśmy – zaczęła – Harry w pelerynie idzie razem ze mną.  
Hermiona wstała i ruszyła w kierunku mężczyzny. Harry poszedł za nią. Ron został, obserwując wszystko z bezpiecznej pozycji. Hermiona (wyglądająca dzisiaj jak trzydziestoletnia, całkiem ładna blondynka) podeszła do stolika bruneta. Od razu ja zauważył i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a on ja ujął i potrząsnął.  
-Ty zapewne jesteś Tom? – zapytała Hermiona  
-Tak a ty to pewnie Sara? – odpowiedział z powalającym uśmiechem – Tak to ja- odpowiedziała, czując się niepewnie. To był pomysł Lupina. Przedstawić ja jako kogoś zupełnie innego, żeby mogła sama ocenić czy Tom jest odpowiedni do współpracy.  
\- Więc co to za współpraca? Usłyszałem od Lupina, że szukasz kogoś, kto będzie ci dostarczał składników na eliksiry. – powiedział, lustrując ja od góry do dołu. Zarumieniła się nieco. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego traktowania widocznie wpadła mu w oko. Zganiła się w myślach. Była w ciele zupełniej obcej kobiety.  
-Tak, prowadzę sprzedaż wysyłkową. Nic specjalnego, proste eliksiry lecznicze i szukam kogoś, kto mógłby dostarczać mi świeże składniki – uśmiechnęła się promiennie Hermiona.  
\- Nie ma problemu – odparł – potrzebuje tylko listy kilka dni wcześniej, żebym mógł skompletować składniki.  
Resztę rozmowy zajęły im negocjacje cen. Hermiona postanowiła go bliżej poznać.  
-Słyszałam, że wychowałeś się w Bułgarii? Co skłoniło cię do powrotu?- zapytała i bacznie obserwowała reakcję.  
-Spadek – odpowiedział z grymasem-okazało się, że siostra mojej babki miała aptekę, niedaleko Pokątnej, a ja nic nawet o tym nie wiedziałem. Jako jedyny spadkobierca nie tylko mojej babki, ale i jej siostry stałem się właścicielem apteki. – wzruszył ramionami. – nie za bardzo się na tym znam, więc zatrudniam pracownicę do pomocy i to pewnie z nią będzie miała pani przyjemność częściej się spotykać. Rzadko bywam na Pokątnej. Wole mugolska część Londynu – odparł Tom. Hermiona w ciszy kontemplowała jego szczuplą, lecz umięśniona sylwetkę, brązowe oczy i uroczy uśmiech. Słysząc o mugolskim Londynie zdziwiła się.  
\- Woli pan spędzać czas z mugolami?  
-To nie tak, że spędzam z nimi czas. Raczej obserwuje ich. Są fascynujący z pewnego punktu widzenia, jeśli wie pani, co mam na myśli – po raz kolejny posłał jej uśmiech. Może trzeba było założyć mniejszy dekolt. Albo wziąć włos od starszej kobiety pomyślała.  
Podyskutowali jeszcze przez chwile i Tom zaczął się żegnać.  
\- gdy będzie pani zdecydowana, proszę przyjść do Apteki i podpiszemy umowę – powiedział na odchodnym i pocałował ja w rękę. Zniknął, a gdy upewnili się, że go nie ma, razem z Harrym wróciła do Rona.  
-Wydaje się w porządku – powiedział Harry, gdy już wrócili do Grimmuald Place. – raczej nie jest śmierciożerca skoro powiedział, że lubi mugoli  
\- powiedział, że lubi obserwować mugoli, a nie że ich lubi – Hermiona przewróciła oczami – to nie to samo…  
\- Jak dla mnie facet jest czysty. Jutro powinnaś z nim podpisać umowę i zacząć robić eliksiry dla zakonu – przerwał jej Ron. Hermiona czuła się przegłosowana. Zgodziła się, że rano odwiedzi aptekę.

Wieczorem Hermiona postanowiła odwiedzić mieszkanie 18. Teleportowała się niedaleko wejścia i otworzyła drzwi kluczem, który dostała od Snape. Po wejściu uderzyło ją to, jak wiele się zmieniło. Mieszkanie było czyste i nieco duszne. Najwyraźniej Snape nie odwiedzał go od kilku dni. To nawet lepiej pomyślała zadowolona. Zeszła na dół do laboratorium, by przejrzeć, jakie składniki miał pod ręka Snape.  
Snape  
No właśnie. Po co ryzykować współpraca z obcym facetem skoro ma Mistrza Eliksirów, na wyciągniecie ręki. Praktycznie sam jej to zaproponował, że będzie dostarczał jej składniki na eliksiry, których będzie potrzebowała. Ale co z chłopcami? Nie mogą się dowiedzieć o niczym. Rano pójdzie do apteki, a gdy wróci, sfabrykuje podpisaną umowę i powie im że ich dostawca jest Tom, podczas gdy to Snape będzie im pomagał.  
Uśmiechnęła się. Plan wydawał się dobry. Tom nie przypadł jej zbytnio do gustu. Owszem był przystojny i wydawał się miły, ale czuła, że to Snape'owi powinna zaufać.  
Wyjęła monetę z kieszeni i ustawiła dzisiejsza datę. Potem usiadła w fotelu, by zaczekać na przybycie Snape.

\- Oby to było ważne – Snape pojawił się po pół godziny czekania, gdy już praktycznie przysypiała w fotelu.  
Rozbudzona usiadła prosto-Profesorze czy naprawdę jest pan po stronie Zakonu?  
-Dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Bo dostałam informacje, że Zakon potrzebuje pomocy. Wojna trwa, a nasi potrzebują eliksirów.  
\- To zrozumiałe – uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo – Do tej pory to ja dostarczałem wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry. Nie wyobrażasz sobie ile hektolitrów wieloskokowego zmarnowałem na szpiegowskie wyprawy Moodiego.  
-A więc? Pomoże pan?  
-Niestety. Jeśli ktokolwiek doniósłby Czarnemu Panu, że tworze eliksiry, których nie zamawiał, a te gdzieś znikają, natychmiast mnie zabije. Nie mogę ryzykować swojej pozycji szpiega – zawahał się  
-Jest jednak cos co mogę zrobić. Mogę zamawiać składniki do zamku i przenosić je tutaj. Wierze, że poradzisz sobie z eliksirami. W końcu próbowałem cię czegoś nauczyć przez ostatnie pół roku – mruknął z ironią w głosie.  
-Starałam się – broniła się Hermiona  
\- Ach tak?  
-To nie moja wina, że nasz współpraca poszła w ta stronę – dodała niewinnie, próbując nie patrzeć na niego.  
-Chcesz mi wmówić, że sam się pchałem w … Nie ważne – odparł w końcu. Usiadł na fotelu obok i przymknął oczy.  
Hermiona zaniepokoiła się. Wyglądał lepiej niż ostatnio, chociaż był wyraźnie zmęczony. Dawno już nie miała okazji dobrze mu się przyjrzeć. Te same długie czarne włosy, duży nos, wąskie wargi… Stop. Stop Hermiono, pomyślała czując, że robi jej się gorąco. Zatrzymaj się tutaj.  
\- Granger czy sprawia ci przyjemność gapienie się na mnie – warknął po chwili.  
Aż podskoczyła. Zarumieniła się wściekle. Spojrzał na nią spod przymkniętych powiek. Interesujące.  
\- Zamiast gapić się na mnie, zrobiłabyś herbatę – ponownie zamknął oczy.  
-T-t-tak panie profesorze…  
-Znów wróciliśmy do profesora i panny Granger? Już nim dla ciebie od dawna nie jestem. – Hermiona myślała, że się przesłyszała. Czyżby w jego głosie był żal?  
\- Jak mniemam, nie wracacie do szkoły?  
-Nie. To zbyt niebezpieczne  
-To zrozumiale. W tym roku szkoła zatrudni nowych nauczycieli, by pomogli mi zachować porządek, wśród urodzonych u mugoli. – westchnął ciężko.  
A więc stąd ten nastrój pomyślała Hermiona. Szybko poszła zaparzyć herbatę.  
Gdy wróciła Snape był zajęty wpatrywaniem się w ogień. Cicho postawiła przed nim kubek. Zamierzała właśnie się wycofać do kuchni, gdy warknął:  
-Siadaj obok. Musimy pogadać.  
Głośno przełknęła ślinę.


	6. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

9 miesięcy wcześniej

Hermiona była zdruzgotana. Lavender Brown. Co Ronowi strzeliło do tego głupiego łba. Myślała, że cos pomiędzy nimi iskrzy. Wtedy w cieplarni, gdy razem pracowali i jeszcze wcześniej. Przecież rzucał jej rozmarzone spojrzenia. Po meczach to jej pierwszej szukał wzrokiem. Była pewna, że to coś znaczy. Nawet chciała go zaprosić na ten durny bal u Slughorna.  
Wszystkie plany rozpadły się, gdy przed chwila zobaczyła jak on przysysa się do Lavender. No tak. Kto chciałby się z nią umówić, gdy mogło się mieć taką Brown. Płakała, siedząc samotnie na schodach. I wtedy właśnie usłyszała szelest i huk. A potem ktoś zaklął szpetnie. Zapadła niepokojąca cisza.  
Pobiegła na górę wieży astronomicznej. Gdy dobiegła na szczyt, znalazła na ziemi zwój czarnych szmat. Szybko zorientowała się, że to profesor Snape. Był najwyraźniej ranny i nieprzytomny. Przerażona natychmiast zapomniała o własnych problemach.  
-Profesorze Snape, profesorze ! – powtarzała nerwowo, próbując go docucić. - Profesorze niech się Pan obudzi!  
Gdy dalej nie reagował przelewitowała go zaklęciem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Tam natychmiast zajęła się nim Pani Pomfrey.  
Hermiona przerażona usiadła na korytarzu. Ron i Lavender wylecieli jej z głowy. Snape był ranny. Czyżby wracał z misji dla Zakonu? Dumbledore cały czas powtarzał im ile dobrego robi dla nich Snape.  
A może to było jedno z tych słynnych zebrań śmierciożerców?  
Szkolna pielęgniarka wyrzuciła ja, gdy tylko zobaczyła, kto jest ranny. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzała dzielić się z Hermiona informacja co stało się profesorowi. Pokręciła się przez chwilę i postanowiła wrócić do wieży Griffindoru.  
Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu dostała list.

 _Panno Granger_  
 _W związku z wczorajszymi wydarzeniami chciałbym z panią porozmawiać w moim gabinecie._  
 _A. Dumbledore_  
 _PS: Hasło: kociołkowe pieguski_

Powlokła się do gabinetu Dyrektora. Zastanawiała się, co tak właściwie się wczoraj stało. Czy dyrektor powie jej prawdę, czy raczej będzie próbował wmówić jej, że nic nie widziała.  
Podała hasło gargulcowi i już po chwili była w gabinecie.  
Było to zachwycające miejsce, owalne pomieszczenie pełne portretów byłych dyrektorów. Na podwyższeniu stało biurko Dyrektor przy którym, na żerdzi spal jego feniks.  
Przywitała się i usiadła naprzeciwko Dumbledora.  
-Panno Granger wezwałem panią, ponieważ muszę z panią porozmawiać o wczorajszych wydarzeniach.  
\- Co z profesorem Snapem? – spytała pospiesznie  
-Wszystko w porządku. To było tylko niegroźne złamanie kilku żeber. Niestety Severus musiał zemdleć z powodu bólu.  
-Profesor McGonagall wykonywał wczoraj misję dla Zakonu – ciągnął, patrząc na nią uważnie spod okularów połówek. – Niestety podczas jej wykonywania natknęła się na kilku śmierciożerców. Biedny Severus był z nimi. Taki miał rozkaz od Voldemorta. Musieli walczyć. Minerwa oczywiście wyszła bez szwanku. Pomijając Severusa, jej przeciwnicy byli młodzi i niedoświadczeni, jednak dla niepoznaki jego również musiała zaatakować. Widocznie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak mocno jest ranny. – Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami – chciała po niego wrócić, ale zdążył już się teleportować do Hogsmeade, a stamtąd przylecieć na miotle na wieże astronomiczną – wyjaśnił ze spokojem.  
-Szukaliśmy go, ale to ty znalazłaś go jako pierwsza. Jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że zachowałaś się tak dojrzale i zabrałaś do skrzydła szpitalnego – Dyrektor uśmiechał się do niej.  
-Jestem pewien, że sam by podziękował, gdyby nie to, że nie lubi nikomu nic zawdzięczać – zachichotał i wyciągnął ku niej opakowanie cukierków – cytrynowego dropsa?  
Grzecznie podziękowała i wzięła jednego.  
-Panno Granger właściwie to nie jest jedyny powód, dla jakiego cię tu wezwałem. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że masz już niemal 17 lat. Zastanawiałem się, czy rozważałaś wstąpienie do Zakonu?  
-Oczywiście, że tak! To byłby zaszczyt móc pomagać – ożywiła się  
-Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Severus nie do końca daje sobie rade ze wszystkimi obowiązkami. Szpiegowanie dla Zakonu i nauka uczniów to dużo obowiązków. Dodatkowo jeszcze jest naszym wytwórca eliksirów. Jak zapewne wiesz, potrzebujemy eliksirów, głównie leczniczych, ale również Wielosokowy, Veritaserum. Bez nich ciężko będzie nam wygrać te wojnę.  
Zaproponowałem Severusowi, że znajdę mu pomocnika, jednak on zapiera się, że da sobie rade. Mimo wszystko będę musiał nalegać. Panno Granger czy zechciałaby pani zostać asystentką profesora Snape? Na początku wdrożysz się w zapotrzebowania Zakonu. Severus udostępni pracowanie a z czasem zajmiesz jego miejsce, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba – ciągnął Dumbledore.  
-Czy jesteś gotowa poświęcić swój czas i energie dla Zakonu?  
-Tak, oczywiście – odparła bez namysłu. Nareszcie będzie mogła pomóc członkom zakonu. O więcej sama będzie jednym z nich. Jej serce skakało z radości. Nareszcie się na cos przyda i pokaże, na co ja stać.  
Wróciła do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów zarumieniona z emocji. Harry i Ron czekali na nią. Starając się ignorować Rona, wytłumaczyła Harry'emu co chciał od niej Dumbledore. Obydwaj byli niesamowicie zazdrośni, że zaproponował jej dołączenie do Zakonu przed nimi.

Dwa dni później była gotowa do rozpoczęcia szkolenia. Hermiona nigdy nie dowiedziała się co Snape miał do powiedzenia dyrektorowi na jej temat. Wiedziała tylko tyle że jeszcze tego samego wieczora, którego była w gabinecie Dyrektora, otrzymała od niego sowę.

 _W piątek o godzinie 17. Mój gabinet._  
 _S.S._

Szła do lochów szybkim krokiem. Za nic nie zamierzała się spóźnić. Miała spędzać ze Snapem trzy wieczory tygodniowo, a nie zamierzała do tego dokładać jeszcze szlabanów z Filchem, za spóźnienia.  
Był już tam, gdy weszła, zajęty sprawdzaniem wypracowań piątoklasistów. Miała nadzieje, że oceny nie są adekwatne do jego miny. Spojrzał na nią, gdy przywitała się, zamakając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Proszę usiąść panno Granger.  
Usiadła posłusznie naprzeciwko niego, patrząc z oczekiwaniem.  
\- Dyrektor wyraził się jasno, że mam wprowadzić panią w sprawy związane z zaopatrzeniem w eliksiry. Zazwyczaj sam produkuje wszystkie eliksiry, jednak ostatnie posunięcia Czarnego Pana każą przypuszczać, że szykuje cos paskudnego. W każdym razie mam coraz mniej czasu na tworzenie mikstur dla Zakonu, bo coraz częściej muszę opuszczać zamek.  
Postawił ostatnie O na wypracowaniu jakiegoś ucznia i schował wszystkie do szuflady biurka. Oparł brodę na dłoniach wyraźnie zmęczony, po czym kontynuował bez okazywania jej jakiejkolwiek większej uwagi.  
\- Największe zapotrzebowanie jest na najprostsze eliksiry. Najprostsze dla mnie rzecz jasna i mam nadzieje, że i dla ciebie Granger. Niestety nie wszyscy potrafią docenić piękno Eliksirów albo chociaż poprawnie połączyć zwykłe składniki. Dla takich idiotów jak Potter i Weasley muszę tworzyć mikstury, które bez problemu powinni uwarzyć sami. Zapewne nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, że nawet eliksir pieprzowy, który podaje wam Molly, jest moim dziełem. Od kiedy wróciło niebezpieczeństwo ze strony śmierciożerców zaopatruje wszystkich członków Zakonu w możliwie każdy eliksir.  
Dyrektor uznał, że to zbyt niebezpieczne by kupowali eliksiry jak do tej pory w aptece lub prosto od wytwórców. Sprzedawcy mogą być pod wpływem Imperio, a mikstury zatrute.  
Tu wchodzisz ty Granger – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – twoim zadaniem będzie tworzenie każdej mikstury, którą zamówi Zakon. Codziennie rano będę zostawiał ci listę na biurku. Jeśli będzie zawierała trudniejsze eliksiry lub będzie ich dużo, będę ci pomagał. Jednak nim do tego dojdzie, muszę być pewny, że nie otrujesz nikogo. Nie chce, by ktoś pomyślał, że to moja sprawka – skrzywił się i potarł czoło.  
-Dam ci dostęp do stały dostęp do pomieszczeń, w których będziesz pracować. Czas pracy dowolny pora także. Możesz je robić w przerwie pomiędzy zajęciami, w południe, wieczorem, jak wolisz. Potter i Weasley zapewne już wiedzą, że będziesz ze mną pracować? – kiwnęła mu głową – Nie życzę sobie ich obecności tutaj. Dostęp jest tylko dla ciebie i masz pracować tu sama. Żadnych schadzek z Weasleyem – dorzucił z przekąsem Snape.  
-Gdyby ktoś pytał, odrabiasz szlaban. Najlepiej, żeby nikt nie pytał. Staraj się, by nikt nie zorientował się, że tu przychodzisz, tak długo, jak się tylko da.  
Hermiona słuchała w skupieniu. Jak na razie wszystko było jasne. Miała odwalać czarną robotę za Snape, bo ten musiał coraz więcej czasu spędzać jako szpieg.  
\- Jak mówiłem, nim oddam pod twoja opiekę moja sale, magazyn i składniki, muszę mieć pewność, że wiesz co robisz. – Snape popatrzył na nią surowo. – Uznałem, że sprawdzę twoje umiejętności w formie egzaminu. Uwarzysz eliksir pieprzowy, Szkiele-Wzro i eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Masz na to dwie godziny.  
\- Tylko dwie? – Oburzyła się Hermiona. – Będę musiała sporządzać je jednocześnie.  
-Właśnie – paskudny uśmiech wypłynął na twarz Snape – chce mieć pewność, że potrafisz pracować pod wpływem presji. I że dasz radę z robieniem kilku kociołków naraz.

Więc jednak. Miała nadzieje, że to tylko kiepski żart. Hermina potrafiła uwarzyć każdy z tych eliksirów, bo robiła to już wcześniej na Eliksirach, ale jeszcze nigdy nie musiała robić tego jednocześnie i w tak krótkim czasie. Musiała jednak przyznać, że Snape miał racje. Skoro chce pomagać Zakonowi, musi robić wszystko najlepiej jak potrafi i w jak najkrótszym czasie. Za kilka miesięcy to może być sprawa życia lub śmierci.  
Zaprowadził ją do jego prywatnej salki przylegającej do gabinetu. Miał tu kociołki chyba wszystkich rodzajów i rozmiarów. Pokazał jej prywatny magazyn. Takiego wyboru składników nie widziała jeszcze nigdzie. Później zapoznał ją swoja biblioteczką. A raczej jej cześć, bo z tego, co wymamrotał, wynikało, że ma drugą i o wiele obszerniejsza w prywatnych komnatach.  
Hermiona prawie pisnęła w zachwycie. Było tu tyle książek, które od zawsze chciała przeczytać. Tyle kuszących tytułów, do których nie powinna się dotknąć nawet końcem miotły.  
\- Daje ci dostęp do tych książek tylko pod warunkiem, gdy skorzystanie z nich będzie absolutnie niezbędne – powiedział cierpiętniczym tonem. Była niemal pewna, że zawdzięcza to Dumbledorowi. Jeśli chodzi o Snapa nie dałby jej na nie nawet spojrzeć.  
Wrócili do salki z kociołkami. Snape westchnął i po raz ostatni ogarnął salę spojrzeniem, jakby Hermiona miała mu ją co najmniej wysadzić w powietrze, z resztą zamku.  
\- Pieprzowy, Szkiele-Wzro, Słodkiego Snu. Dwie godziny. Ja w tym czasie dokończę sprawdzanie wypracowań. Przyniosę je tu, bo chce cię mieć na oku. Na co czekasz? Zaczynaj – obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do gabinetu, powiewając swoimi czarnymi szatami.  
\- To do dzieła. – szepnęła do siebie, próbując dodać sobie odwagi.  
Przyniosła wszystkie składniki, wybrała odpowiednie kociołki, nastawiła wodę i zaczęła przygotowywać eliksiry. Jednocześnie musi sala pamiętać, który mieszać co ile minut i w która stronę. To była ciężka praca więc po pierwszej godzinie była cała spocona i zmęczona. Jej włosy od pary puszyły się coraz bardziej, tak że wyglądała, jak własny kot. Kompletnie zapomniała o Snapie siedzącym w kącie i sprawdzającym zwoje. Było jej duszno i niewygodnie. Zaczęła zdejmować górę mundurka szkolnego, zostając jedynie w koszuli. Nadchodził decydujący moment. Za 5 minut musiała zamieszać eliksir pieprzowy 10 razy w prawo a później 4 razy w lewo, ale jednocześnie za 6 minut powinna zacząć mieszać eliksir Słodkiego Snu, jednocześnie dodając skrzydełka muszki siatkoskrzydłej.  
Nie zdawała sobie sprawy ze Snape już dawno skończył wypracowania i od dobrych 15 minut zajęty był obserwowaniem jej. Nie był zachwycony, gdy Dumbledore kazał mu zając się gryfonką, ale musiał przyznać, że mogło być gorzej. Granger nie była głupia i za nic nie przypominała swoich rówieśniczek, zajętych ciągłym plotkowaniem i spotkaniami z chłopakami. W gruncie rzeczy przypominała mu jego w jej wieku. Była żądna wiedzy, uwielbiała książki, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego wzbudzała powszechny zachwyt kadry nauczycielskiej. Już od pierwszego roku mówiono, że jest najmądrzejszą czarownicą na swoim roku. Oczywiście on sam został zignorowany, gdy powiedział, że powinno się, zamiast tego nazywać ją Wiem-To-Wszystko.  
\- Och jest urocza – zachichotała McGonagal – bardzo przypomina mi kogoś, a tobie Severusie? – puściła mu oczko a on udał, że wymiotuje. Niedoczekanie. Do jego geniuszu jeszcze jej sporo brakuje.  
Gdy Hermiona zaczęła ściągać mundurek, drgnął zaskoczony. Co ta dziewucha wyprawia. Jeszcze ktoś tu wejdzie i wyciągnie niewłaściwe wnioski. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Posadzeń o nie wiadomo co. Na szczęście Hermiona nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Zajęta była zakasaniem rękawów i poprawianiem włosów.  
Najważniejszy moment. Zaraz powinna zacząć mieszać dwa eliksiry jednocześnie. Obserwował ją w skupieniu. Chyba jeszcze żadnej kobiecie nigdy się tak nie przyglądał, jak jej teraz. Niewłaściwy ruch i wysadzi kociołek albo i dwa. A może i swój pusty łeb. Snape był gotów w każdej chwili rzucić na nią zaklęcie tarczy i zabrać poza zasięg kociołków.  
Hermiona włożyła dwie chochle do kociołków, po czym jedna zaczarowała szeptem, a druga wzięła w rękę. Jedna kierowała sama, druga obracała się przy pomocy magii. Sprytnie, pochwalił ją w myślach. Jednak mało efektywne. Mogła zaczarować obydwie dzięki odpowiedniemu czarowi. Mogłaby wydawać im polecenia, nie dotykając żadnej. Było to lepsze, bardziej precyzyjne rozwianie niż zwykłe mugolskie mieszanie dłońmi. Dużo nauki było jeszcze przed nimi.  
\- Granger czy ja nie kazałem ci rzucać zaklęć niewerbalnie? – warknął tak, że aż podskoczyła. Nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazł się tuż za nią.  
\- Nie panie profesorze, nic pan nie wspominał – powiedziała niepewnie, patrząc w jego czarne oczy. Czarne i głębokie jak te jego lochy przeszło jej na myśl.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie głupia dziewczyno, bo to oczywiste na tym poziomie, że masz je rzucać bez wypowiadania. To ma być od dzisiaj instynktowne, rozumiesz ?– mówił, kręcąc się dookoła niej i zaglądając do wszystkich kociołków. Oceniał zapach, kolor, konsystencje i każdy inny aspekt aż wreszcie widocznie niepocieszony jej sukcesem usiadł ponownie w kącie.  
\- Zostało ci 40 minut. Ufam, że tym razem obejdzie się bez mojej interwencji.  
\- Oczywiście panie profesorze.  
Wróciła do eliksirów. No cóż współpraca zapowiadała się kwitnąco.


	7. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Ostatni raz obejrzała każdy z eliksirów. Wyglądały prawidłowo. Była niemal pewna, że nie popełniła żadnego błędu. Niemal.  
-Gdyby nie chodziło o dobro Zakonu, a to był zwykły egzamin, wyleciałabyś z niego.- Snape powiedział z przekąsem z drugiego końca sali. – Powiedz mi czy skończyłaś już prace?  
\- Tak, panie profesorze. – odpowiedziała.  
-Jesteś tego pewna?  
\- Ymmm, tak. – odparła nieco mniej pewnie.  
\- W takim razie powiedz mi, o czym zapomniałaś – Snapowi wyraźnie kończyła się cierpliwość – czy twoje stanowisko pracy wygląda tak, jak powinno?  
-Nie, panie profesorze. Właśnie miałam…  
\- Zapamiętaj Granger, u mnie wszystko masz robić idealnie. Stół, na którym pracujesz, musi być utrzymany w czystości. Każdy najmniejszy niepowołany skrawek czegokolwiek, wrzucony przypadkiem do kociołka może spowodować zagrożenie. Jak mam cię tu zostawić samą skoro nie pamiętasz o podstawach? – westchnął i zaczął krążyć po sali.  
\- Jutro o tej samej porze zjawisz się tu i w mojej obecności przygotujesz bazę do eliksiru wielosokowego. Obydwoje dobrze wiemy, że potrafisz go uwarzyć. Zbyt dobrze pamiętam, że znikały mi składniki z magazynu, 4 lata temu. Dodatkowo masz powtórzyć wszystkie zasady bezpieczeństwa w dotyczące pracy w Sali eliksirów. Jutro przepytam cię z tego. Ma nie być żadnych wpadek więcej, inaczej dostaniesz szlaban z Filchem – ciągnął, najwyraźniej coraz lepiej się bawiąc.  
\- Nie mam czasu, by marnować go na powtarzanie z tobą podstaw. Skończyła się zabawa i pobłażanie z mojej strony.  
Hermiona uniosła wysoko brwi na te słowa. Pobłażanie z jego strony. Też coś. Zacisnęła zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, za co dostałaby szlaban do końca życia, a było kilka epitetów, które cisnęły się na usta. Stary nietoperz widocznie zauważył jej zdenerwowanie, bo uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zacisnęła usta i milczała. Nie uda mu się jej rozzłościć, co to, to nie.

Snape obserwował ja jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wyraźnie zawiedziony, że nie próbowała się bronić, przeszedł do gabinetu, dłonią wskazując, żeby szła za nim. Zasiadł za biurkiem, a ona usiadła naprzeciwko.  
\- Przyznaje, że twoje eliksiry są prawidłowe. Jednak dla Zakonu będziesz musiała nauczyć się ważyć trudniejsze wywary. Po konsultacji z Dyrektorem uznałem, że dodatkowo godzinę dziennie przez najbliższy miesiąc będziesz uczyła się trudniejszych eliksirów. Oczywiście pod moją kontrolą. – przerwał na chwile i wyciągnął z jednej z szuflad w biurku gruba książkę. Podał jej i nim zdążyła otworzyć usta, zaczął tłumaczyć.  
\- To podręcznik dla początkujących magomedyków. Są tu nie tylko wywary, ale i zaklęcia. Codziennie przerobimy jeden temat. Dyrektor uparł się, że powinnaś nauczyć się wszystkiego, co może się przydać Potterowi. Niestety Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył ma marne szanse na opanowanie, chociaż połowy z tego, dlatego uznaliśmy, że skoro i tak ciągle mu towarzyszysz, równie dobrze to zadanie może przypaść tobie.  
\- Codziennie przed lekcją chciałbym, żebyś sama opracowała rozdział. Podczas naszych spotkań będę wyjaśniał jedynie twoje wątpliwości. Znając twój ciąg do wiedzy i tak zapewne przeczytasz go w kilka godzin. Wygląda na to, że co najmniej do końca roku szkolnego jesteśmy na siebie skazani. Jakieś pytania?

Hermionie od nadmiaru pytań wprost pulsowały skronie. Będzie miała codziennie prywatne lekcje ze Snapem. Powinna się cieszyć, a jedyne co czuła to strach. Dwie godziny eliksirów w klasie były koszmarem, ale to… Skarciła się w myślach. To przecież wspaniała okazja. Snape to jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych czarodziejów tych czasów. Nie na darmo był prawa ręką Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Na pewno znał zaklęcia i eliksiry, które pojawiały się tylko w dziale Książek Zakazanych albo i gorzej.  
Snape obserwował ją w ciszy. Włosy w nieładzie, czerwone policzki, oczy błyszczące z podniecenia. Dużo się nie zmieniła przez ostatnie lata. Wciąż tak samo irytująca. Fakt, że urosła. Może nawet trochę wyładniała? Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na takie sprawy, w końcu była tylko jego uczennicą. Wystarczyło, że na spotkaniach „koledzy" śmierciożercy wypominali mu uczennice w mundurkach. Z zażenowaniem, opowiadał na spotkaniach która podoba mu się najbardziej. Chciał w ten sposób pokazać czemu tak naprawdę spędził tyle lat w Hogwarcie. Dla rozkazu i młodych ładnych uczennic. Przecież nie powie im że dlatego, że tylko w Hogwarcie czuł się jak w domu. Sentymenty nie były mile widziane.  
Skierował wzrok niżej i aż poczerwieniał. Hermiona nie tylko zdjęła górę od mundurka, ale również rozpięła kilka guzików w koszuli. Nic specjalnego w wydaniu innych uczennic, w jej przypadku wydawało się to tak niewłaściwe. Była niewysoka, więc przy jego wzroście bez problemu widział rąbek czerwonego stanika. Uhhh. Przeklęte gryfonki.

Hermiona zajęta była do tej pory studiowaniem tytułów książek w regale ustawionym za Snapem. Gdy przerwał swój wywód i nie kontynuował przez dłuższy czas, wreszcie spojrzała na niego.  
Czy Snape się rumienił?  
Ich oczy gwałtownie się spotkały i Snape opuścił głowę zażenowany. Z uporem maniaka zaczął obserwować ścianę, naprzeciwko której siedział, udając, że wcale nie obserwował wcześniej dziewczyny. Nim zdążyła przetrawić ten widok i zastanowić nad jego zachowaniem on zapytał nieprzyjemnym głosem-To wszystko?  
\- Panie profesorze, czy Harry i Ron nie powinni również mieć dodatkowych lekcji? A szczególnie Harry? Co, jeśli akurat mnie przy nim nie będzie? – zapytała szybko.  
-Edukacja pana Pottera nie jest moim problemem – sarknął – Ale jeśli musisz wiedzieć Potter od nowego roku będzie uczęszczał na zajęcia z Dumbledorem. Nie wiem, czego będzie się tam uczyć. Bardzo prawdopodobne jest też, że nawet ty i Weasley się tego nie dowiecie. Zapewne Potter pozna jakieś sposoby pokonania Czarnego Pana – Snape skrzywił się, jakby sam pomysł, że Harry może mierzyć się z Voldemortem był śmieszny.  
\- Co, jeśli lekcja nie będzie się mogła odbyć z jakiegoś powodu? Co, jeśli zostanie pan wezwany?  
-Wtedy powiadomię cię wcześniej i przeniesiemy ja na inny dzień. Nauki nigdy dość.  
\- Profesorze a co jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto dowie się o tych spotkaniach? – Hermionie aż zaschło w ustach ze strachu.  
\- To już mój problem. Moim zadaniem jest utrzymać was przy życiu. Złożyłem przysięgę i jej dotrzymam.  
\- Ale prof…  
\- Wystarczy! Koniec na dziś. Jest już późno. Wracaj do dormitorium. – Wstał i ona zrobiła to samo.  
\- Jutro o 17 masz tu być. Uwarzysz bazę pod wielosokowy, a później przerobimy pierwszy rozdział z podręcznika. Do widzenia – uciął i wskazał jej drzwi.  
\- Do widzenia – odparła zrezygnowana i wyszła. Cicho je zatrząsnęła i zaczęła iść w kierunku schodów. Nie zdążyła tam dojść, bo zza rogu wypadł Draco Malfoy. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
\- Z drogi szlamo – warknął i odepchnął ją tak, że uderzyła plecami o ścianę.  
\- Uważaj jak łazisz Malfoy – odwarknął Harry. Obejrzała się. Za nią stali Harry i Ron i z nienawiścią patrzyli na Malfoya.  
\- Martwiliśmy się, że cię tak długo nie ma – wyjaśnił Harry – Nikt cię nie nauczył, że się przeprasza Malfoy? – ale jego już nie było. Wyminął ich jak błyskawica i zniknął w kolejnym korytarzu.  
\- Burak – skwitował Ron – Nic ci nie jest Hermiono?  
-W porządku – pociągnęła nosem  
Dopiero teraz Harry i Ron przyjrzeli się jej.  
-Eeee Hermiono… gdzie masz resztę mundurka? – zapytał Ron nagle czerwieniąc się.  
Hermiona spojrzała w dół. Przerażona szybko się zakryła. Całkowicie zapomniała, że robiąc eliksir, było jej tak gorąco, że rozpięła dwa guziki w koszuli. A marynarka zapewne została w Sali Snape'a.  
\- Ważyłam eliksir i zrobiło mi się gorąco – warknęła do Rona – może zapytasz Lavender, dlaczego ONA nie zapina przepisowo koszuli – obróciła się na piecie i ruszyła przed siebie.


End file.
